OWLS
by DistractedButSerious
Summary: When Em reads the Harry Potter books he realizes Edward, Bella, Alice & Jane can do what ordinary wizards can: Occlumency, Legilimancy, Divination and the Crucio, and he takes them to Hogwarts for their OWLS. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

***********

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Disney Land, but I do own my own ideas. THEY'RE MINE! (Sorry, lapse of brain power)

Anyway, this is a cross between Twilight and Harry Potter, I know it's been done to death but this is so NOT a Cedric Diggory/Edward Cullen thing, this is a 'What if Edward knew Legilimancy, Bella Oclumency, Jane the Crucia Curse and Alice Divination and they went to Hogwarts to take their O.W.L.S. They meet friends, enemies, and of course The Chosen One, but can they continue their fifth year without any suspections, or will the truth leak out?

**********

**Bella**

I walked down the stairs and Emmett was the couch...Reading? "Emmett! What in God's name are you doing?!" I gasped

"Hey Bells, I'm reading this book called _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"_ he told me while shutting the book. "You know, we are just like them. Edward can do Legilimancy, you can do Oclumency, Jane from the Volturi is an expert at the Crucia Curse and Alice is a rockin' Divination student" he told me

"Huh?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

"Just get your boyfriend, I'll get Alice and on our way to London we can pick up Jane in Italy" he instructed me.

"Fine" I sighed and raced up at vampire speed to our room and pulled Edward up off the bed with sleeping Nessie is his arms. "What's wrong Bella?" he whispered

"We're going to London" I sighed.

**************

**Okay, so I know it sounds dumb, but it'll get better, I swear and longer too! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

A/N-Thanks to all who reviewed, I am sorry I couldn't reply, I have been so busy and I always try to reply to every reviewer at least once so think of this as one gigantic reply. THANKS SO MUCH! LOL, I would also like to thanks lilyflower42 my good friend from school, for reviewing and I am glad you liked it!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter or YouTube, but I do own my ideas, so :P to you who don't believe in Santa! (JK....maybe)

******

**Bella**

Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie had to stay back in Forks according to Emmett. When we boarded a plane Edward, Alice and I were still confused, Edward could've read Emmett's thoughts but apparently Em was blocking them. Whenever we asked him what was going on he'd go "Shh! The Muggles will hear you!" and went back to humming 'That's What Girls Do' by Hilary Duff.

******

After our plane landed we all got our and Alice hot wired _another_ car. This time it was a red convertible Mercedes. "Alice, can't you _see_ anything?" I asked Alice.

"No, something is blocking me" she said as we hopped into the car and Emmett began driving.

"You wait here Bells and Eddie. Me and Alice will go get Jane" Emmett told us and hopped out of the car. About three minutes and 17 seconds later Emmett came back with Jane struggling in his arms.

"LET ME GO YOU OAF!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" she shouted.

Emmett dumped her into the car and began driving off again. Besides the fact that we were child abductors and car thieves, everything went well. "Em, we have Jane, now spill" Alice demanded.

"Okay, but it's a long story" he sighed

"We've got eternity" Edward murmured through clenched teeth.

******

When Emmett told us all about the Harry Potter series I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bulg out.

"So, what does this have to do with us going to Hog-Boils?" I asked

"Hog_warts,_" he corrected, "and I am getting to that."

"And what were you talking about? You said things like the Crucio Curse, Legilimancy, Oclumency and Divination?" Edward asked

"Look, Legilimancy is when you read someone's mind. Oclumency is when you block them from doing just that." Emmett said to me and Edward.I was amazed, those things sounded like mine and Edward's gifts. "Alice, has you ever heard of Divination?"

"You mean those crazy people who think they can see the future through playing card and glass balls?" Alice asked in a bored tone. "Yeah."

"You could pass as one of them" Emmett told her, not picking up on her tone.

Alice looked at him, "Great" she sighed.

"And the Crucio?" I asked

"That's Jane, the Crucio is an illegal curse used to destroy people by causing them mental distress. Any dark wizard could do it"

"You still haven't told us why we are going to Hogzits" I noted

"Hogwarts!" he shouted

"Whatever!"

"Anyways, we have to go because young wizards and witches are in danger. We have to protect them" he said

"Emmett, are you being....caring?" Alice asked in shock. Emmett nodded proudly.

"Wait!" I interjected, "You overlooked one tiny, little detail" I told him.

"What's that?" he asked

"How do you even know if Hogwarts exists?" I asked

"Have you read the book?" he asked. I shook my head. He tossed a book at me titled _Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone. _"Go to the very last page" he instructed. I did as I was told and when I found the last page Emmett said: "Now, the very bottom of the page" I looked down and in the tiniest font, so tiny that _I_ could barely see it, it said '_These events are true, what you have just read has happened, or is going to happen depending on what book you are reading. I have witnessed what will happen. If you can read this, that means you are a supernatural being, one fit enough to help. Please help'._

"J.K. Rowling was a psychic?"

"Yup" he nodded

"But she was human?"

"Yes. I am not sure why that is" he said.

"And the wizards know vampires exist?" Edward asked

"Um...yes. Older Wizards might know more about in a different way. Not all vampires are the same, you know, but it'd be best to stay low key, or Voldemort might find out five powerful vampires are at the school and it would make matters worse." he shuddered

"If we are staying low key, than how are we supposed to pass as wizards?" I asked

"Simple, you keep your shield over us so no one can use Legilimancy, Alice goes to a Divination NEWT class and _all_ of us going to get into History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions NEWT classes, the few subject that require only a little bit of magic. We will pose as students from different Wizard schools. Edward, you and I are from the Drumstrang school and Bella, Alice, and Jane are fromBeauxbatons is France. Alice, make sure keep looking into the future" he told us.

Alice got a strained look on her face and I knew that she was still having difficulty with seeing into the future.

"Emmett, I am not sure of this" Edward sighed

"Come on Edward, have a heart" Alice begged.

"I still don't get why I am here" Jane said

"You are here because the more vamps the better, plus if you get into Slytherin, you can keep and eye on Draco, but we all have to get into Gryffindor and watch Harry, got it?" he asked.

I sighed. Thankfully Jane's eyes were pitch black, but I wasn't sure that was good for any of the students.

We all nodded and before I knew it a large castle came into view.

******

Okay, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP REVIEWING SAYING THAT THEY CAN'T GET IN BECAUSE THEY AREN'T MAGIC, OR THAT DUMBLEDORE WOULD KNOW THERE ARE VAMPS IN THE SCHOOL BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING AND I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT, SO THANKS FOR THE HELP BUT I DON'T NEED IT. *Phew*, you don't realize how much that's been buggin' me, not to be mean, but your job is only to READ the story, not tell me how to write it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

******

Okay, so this is the first time I have replied to my reviewers directly on the chapter, so sorry if I mess up!-

nbf4eva-Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

wordpainter007-I think waiting for it to play would be a good idea, so if you want you can check in in maybe...2 chapters? I think that will do, or you can keep reading as I post, whatever you want. Yes, Em is coming to explain Hogwarts to the guys. Thanks for reading!

Inkinhart-LOL, its okay, I am just glad you reviewed. (From one reader to another, I like lunch too!)

ivy ()**(anonymous)**-No, Jasper isn't going because he can't do what a wizard can. **(At least I don't think so; I haven't read the last book yet. I only just started, so is some magic spell that allows you to read people emotions comes in during **_**Deathly Hallows**_** that I haven't heard of, sorry)** And because he would be a danger with all the humans around.

emmet the pimp-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say 'don't review', I only meant that I know that there are a few things like the fact that they aren't wizards, but you don't need to point that out because I have it figured out. I still want your reviews; I just don't need any help. Thanks, though!** (No offense to those who want to or did help.)**

Lilyflower42-Thanks for reading, and I am so so so glad you liked it. Good luck in Virginia, (again), BFF's!

Anjalit2624-Thanks!

Angel of Darkness Forever-Sorry, this takes place in _Half-Blood Prince, _Cedric already died.

**(If you review after I post this chap, I will just reply privately, or if I like your review a lot I will post it on another chapter saying that it is from this chapter! Thanks)**

*******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Edward, thanks for reminding me.

******

**Bella**

As the castle came into view, Alice and I both gaped openly. Jane yawned in boredom; apparently Volterra Castle** (Or Volturi Castle? I haven't read New Moon in a lifetime)** was bigger. I rolled my eyes at her and looked up at Edward. "This is it" I whispered to him.

"Don't worry" he whispered back and kissed the top of my head.

Emmett stopped the car in the forest and we hopped out. "What's that scent?" Alice asked while sniffing the air.

"It could be anything; unicorn, centaurs, werewolves" Emmett said with a smile.

"That's not funny" I said.

"How could it be a werewolf? They usually stink" Alice said bluntly.

"Like I said, all vampires are different, so are werewolves. But don't go after any of them. Werewolves are ten times more fierce than Jake, Centaurs hate humans, or anything that looks like one, and if you drink unicorn blood...well, you know the story" he said.**(I know they could fight off the werewolves and centaurs, but it wouldn't be good if witnesses claimed that three 'wizards' killed and drank the blood of wild animals(not including the unicorns).)**

We all nodded and Emmett motioned towards the castle. We walked through the forest until Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spider!" she stuttered/screamed.

"Alice, calm down, an itty-bitty spider isn't gonna hurt you" Jane cooed.

"No. Not that" she pointed to a tiny baby spider on the ground, "THAT!" she bellowed while pointing to her right where a huge spider came crawling towards us.

"Aragog" Emmett whispered.

Alice let out a shriek and Edward ran towards it. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"This!" he said and bit the spider once.

"What was that?" Emmett asked angrily as the spider fell over.

"You said that the spider died, right?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded, "Well, I remembered that Carlisle told me that anything venomous that we bite could die. The two venoms reacting-"

"Would kill the creature" I finished, "And some things haven't happened yet." I added

"What book did the spider die in?" Alice asked.

"The sixth." Emmett said

"That means-" I began

"Harry is in his sixth year" Edward and Alice finished together

"This is good" Emmett said, nodding wildly, "This means we aren't too late! We can still save Hogwarts!" He said, smiling wildly.** (I know that scene was corny, but that's the point)**

"Let's go!" I shouted and we ran towards the Castle.

As the drawbridge-like door came into view we slowed down. We stopped in front of the door and Emmett began talking. "Remember, Edward, we have Russian-ish accents. Bella, you Alice and Jane have French ones. Got it?" Emmett asked.

We all nodded and Em knocked on the door. I stood there for a moment and felt my elastic-like shield stretch out and cover my family, once I got Jane, who was standing as far away from the castle as possible, I began panting.

A man with a fat, balding head and yellowing teeth**(That's how he looked in the movie, kinda)** answered the door. "What do you want?" he spat.

"'Ello, my name eeze Bella Swan, these are my friends. We 'ave an appointment with Dumbley-Dore" I said in my best French accent. Edward looked at me approvingly and Emmett stifled a chuckle.

"Of course. Yes, Miss Swan, we have been expecting you" the man said. I rolled my eyes at the man's obvious lie, since we had never made an appointment, as he led us inside.

We began walking through the corridors and I was relieved that everyone was at dinner because this man staring at us was bad enough. He walked up to a gargoyle-statue guarded door and said, "Acid pop"

The gargoyles stepped aside as he spoke the strange words and the man knocked once. "Come in" a weak voice said from inside.

The man opened the door and we all walked inside. A withered old man sat behind a desk. One of his hands was burned black and looked dead. He had a long, silver beard and matching hair. He wore half-moon glasses and silver robes. He smiled weakly at us. "Mr. Filch, I see our guests have arrived" he said.

I stood there take-aback, how did Dumbledore know of us coming? I thought. I looked at Emmett and he looked just as surprised as I did. Edward was the first to recompose himself. "Mr. Dumbledore" he said, "I and my brother are from the Durmstrang School, my sister and her friends are from Beauxbatons. We have come because we would like to spend a year studying at your magnificent school. I am Edward Cullen, this is Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Bella Swan and Jane Volturi" Edward explained.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course, Hogwarts would benefit from you greatly, I am sure. You will have to take your O.W.L.S. Emmett, Edward Bella and Alice, because you are entering your sixth year, are you not? And I am sure Beauxbatons and Drumstrang take their O.W.L.S. in their sixth year. I will schedule four examiners to come tomorrow, and then you will be enrolled in your N.E.W.T. classes. Jane, you will join the fifth years.

"For now, though, let us journey to the Grand Hall for dinner" Dumbledore said. I was a bit surprised that Dumbledore would let us in just like that, and that he knew what year we would be in, but shrugged it off. We all nodded and headed for the door, but first he grabbed an oddly shappened hat and I could have sworn it winked at me.

******

Okay, so they are in Hogwarts, in the next chapter the sorting hat will come in. I figured that I might as well add Aragog in there and see what would happen. The idea is that the things that happen are only because the Cullens make them happen. Thanks for reading, and remember, if you review your name will be on the magical wall of replies. Fancy, huh? Okay, wrapping us this super long end note!

(P.S.-Werewolves in the Forbidden Forest smell batter than at La Push)

(P.S.(again)-It is usually a good idea to read my a/n's because even if they are long, they explain what isn't in the story and clear some things up)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

******

wordpainter007-Don't worry, I forgot HP1-4 so it's all good! Yes, Aragog died in the sixth, he had a rare illness, but J.K. Rowling never said what it was. Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying my story!

Bav123 ()-No, it wasn't hard, it just came to me....Thanks for reading!

Inkinhart-No they don't have magic, but that's why they are going to only try to get into Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, ect. You know, things that require little to no magic. All I will say is that yes, there is a big twist coming up soon.

ivy ()-Thanks for reviewing again, and yup, Jane's in Slytherin. (She's seems evil enough LOL).

twilighter2014-Thanks for saying that! Yes, Aragog died in Half-Blood Prince. It was so sad.

emmett the pimp-Thank you so much for the password! I am forever grateful!

lilyflower42- What do you mean, 'what about Draco'? Sorry, you know me and how oblivious I am! I'm glad you like Bella's accent and the story. Thanks for reviewing!

.HeaRT-Thanks for saying that! No one has 'hearted' my story yet, but there's a first time for every thing I s'pose.

nbf4eva-Thanks for reading!

cathyl1226-Thanks for saying that!

darkangel856-Thanks, but its not just cool, its ice cold! (JK, I am not _that_ self-centered)!

**(If you review after I post this chap, I will just reply privately, or if I like your review a lot I will post it on another chapter saying that it is from this chapter! Thanks)**

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or FedEx, just my luck.

******

**Bella**

We stood on the side of the stage, hidden from the view of others. We agreed to go Hogsmeade in the morning and get some supplies before our exams, but for now we were to be 'sorted'. We all had to get into Gryffindor according to Em, but I still wasn't sure how we did that, since I wasn't paying attention when Emmett was explaining the sorting.

There were ghosts swarming the dining hall, and students busy talking animatedly, until Dumbledore cleared his throat on stage. "Hogwarts, this year, will be doing something we haven't done it two years" he began

**Harry**

"Who d'you think would be a good replacement for Katie while she's at St. Mungo's, harry?" Ron asked me.

"Dean was pretty brilliant in practice, I was thinking him" I told Ron.

"I don't like that bloke. He's just not well" Ron disagreed.

"That's only because he snogged Ginny" I snapped.

"Would you quit reminding me of that!" Ron begged.

_Eh-hem_, I heard from the stage. I looked up and Dumbledore was about to make an announcement. "Hogwarts, this year, will be doing something it hasn't done it two years. Students from the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools will be coming to study abroad" A lump swelled in my throat. I was silently begging that Dumbledore wouldn't say the Triwizard Tournament, that's what happened two years ago when Hogwarts boarded students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I knew that chances were slim, but after what happened in fourth year, any mention of the Triwizard Tournament freaked me out. "Three girls, two boys. The boys and two of the girls in their sixth year, and the last girl in her fifth. The four in their sixth year will be taking their O.W.L.S. tomorrow and be enrolled into their passing N.E.W.T. classes. I trust that you will all treat them with the utmost dignity and respect that Hogwarts expects. Now, without further adue we shall sort our guests!" he announced.

The lump in my throat lessened and I was able to breathe. "Did you hear that Harry? Five new students!" Hermione told me excitedly. I nodded once, still trying to comprhend everything happening.

**Bella**

"Alice Cullen!" Dumbledore shouted.

Alice walked onto the stage and sat down on a stool. Dumbledore set the misshapen hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat did something I hadn't expected it to do. A small hole above the brim of the hat was made and the hat came alive. I began to remember what Emmet had told us, _'The hat is enchanted, it'll look into your mind and see what characteristics you have. These characteristics will decide what house you're in'_.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

"No" I groaned.

Alice walked towards us on her way towards the Hufflepuff table. "I didn't know it looks into your mind. Sorry" she said and bounded towards the table. By the look of her strained face she obviously still couldn't see into the future.

"Edward Cullen" Dumbledore said. Edward walked onto the stage and sat down on the stool. I heard a few gasps and contented sighs. He had been there ten seconds and all the girls were already swooning over him. I smiled a bit, glad that he was mine and mine alone.

The hat's pieces of felt strips on the side pulled up to the brim, in a thinking position and it 'hmmed'. "Tough one, courageous, smart, diligent. Almost as hard as the Potter boy." he said in deep thought, "It has been decided. RAVENCLAW!" the hat said.

Edward hopped off the stage and walked towards the Ravenclaws. "Lemme show you how its done" Emmett whispered to me and Dumbledore said his name.

He walked on stage and the hat was placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said immediately. Emmett smiled proudly, he was the first one to succeed.

"Bella Swan" Dumbledore said next. I was worried, I wanted to be in Gryffindor, like we were supposed to, but I also wanted to be with Edward. I felt Confunded. **(They got schooled in MOST of what sixth years would already know by now)**. As I walked across the stage I was glad I was a vampire, or else my heart would had pounded out of my chest, my cheeks would be blood red and my palms would be sweaty.

I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. "Hmm, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, huh? Not Slytherin, then? Tough one as well. But wait, I know where you belong. RAVENCLAW!" he said and I was relieved. I wanted to be with Edward and I was. I walked over to the seat next to him and looked up, Jane was last.

"Jane Volturi" Dumbledore said.

That reminded me of something. "How did Aro let Jane leave?" I whispered to Edward.

"Oh, that" he whispered back, while chuckling slightly, he had obviously seen it in Em's head, "Emmett told Aro that Alice saw a vision of a mighty creature rising and taking over the Volturi. That being Voldemort and all. Aro was so freaked out that he didn't even check them, he just told them to take Jane, who was apparently needed to stop this guy, and leave." he let out one more chuckle, that I joined him in.

I looked over at the sorting hat and the weirdest thing happened. Only seconds before the hat touched her head the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!".

"It didn't even touch her" I whispered to Edward.

"Like Malfoy" he whispered back.

Jane stepped off the stage and walked towards the Slytherins, who were shaking, probabaly with fear.

"That concludes our mid-year sorting, please go back to your dorms." Dumbledore said.

"Hello" someone said to me as I stood up. I looked over my shoulder and a girl with bright eyes and silky looking blonde hair was smiling at me. She had radish earrings dangling from her ears and a lace of bottle caps around her neck.

"'Ello, I am Bella Swan. This eeze Edward Cullen" I said to the young Ravenclaw.

"Luna Lovegood, pleasure to meet you" she said and I remembered this girl, her father was editor if the _Quibbler_, a magazine that supported Harry and printed stories about him, after meeting Harry.

She was also friends with Harry and Ginny, which was a good thing. "My dorm has a spare bed if you'd like to bunk with me" she offered.

"I thought I 'ad to bunk with those of my year" I said, but I could feel Edward's hand gripping tighter around me, telling me not to miss an opportunity to bunk with a girl close to Harry, "But, I'd love to. Thanks" I said.

"Of course, I think Ginny and Harry would love to meet you" she said, "I'll go get them and we can meet up in the library" she said.

"Okay. Thanks, see you there" I said. Luna nodded and bounded off towards the Gryffindors. "Come on, we can go unpack and go to the library. I'll tell Alice and Em to meet us there" I said.

"Okay, meet you in the Common Room afterwards and we can meet up with everyone else in the library" he said. We walked through the entrance, a large wooden wall. The eagle like knocker opened it's beak and spoke. "When a person has everything, what has he lost?"

"The person has lost himself. He is no longer a man, proud of what he has, but a man with nothing." Edward answered. **(IDK. My dad told me it forever ago and I couldn't remember what it was exactly)**.

"Shaky, but well spoken" the eagle replied.

"Thanks" I said to him for answering the question and walked up to where Luna's dorm was pointed out to me. I was a bit excited, in five minutes I would be meeting the Chosen One, I was such a fan girl.

******

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I am eternally thankful! To all of you who didn't, all I can say is why? You get to be put up on the magical wall of reviews, and lots of people found that exciting! Mind you that the longer your review, the longer your reply!

On another note, if you flame me saying 'This sucks', remember that I won't benefit from that and you look like a git because all you are doing is insulting me. If you don't like my story, TELL ME WHY! TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER! Thanks!

Last thing, I swear, the Cullens don't have magic, but I have a super secret plan to avoid that detail, so fret not, they are going to take their O.W.L.S. in two chapters. Thanks for reading!

Sorry this end note was so long!

-Your extra super appreciative writer!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

******

lilyflower42-Thanks and I am glad you liked it! I won't _totally _ignore your idea, jk. I like the idea and that's how I thought I would do it, but thanks for reviewing!

Anjalit2624-What do you mean clearer? Maybe you should make your requests a bit clearer

carla ()-A virtual hug _and _an Edward? I dunno, I am more of a Harry Potter fan, but thanks!

nbf4eva-Thanks

cathyl1226-Thanks. You are so awesome!

Runswithvampires92-Thanks, and of course I included Luna! (she's one of my friends favorites, even though she refuses to read this. LOL)

wordpainter007-Thanks for saying that. I added Luna because I like her a lot and because one of my friends likes her, even though she won't read this! LOL. Yes, a super, oober, duper secret plan that not even I know. JK! I know it, but no one else does.

.HeaRT-Yeah, I added it because I am a total HP fan girl! LOL Thanks for reading

HonourDesperation-Thanks for reviewing chapters 2 and 3! The Aragog part was corny, trust me.

emmett the pimp-LOL, that's what everyone says!

ivy ()-Luna is in year five, a year younger than Harry. Thanks for reading!

Inkinhart-They are in their SIXTH year, so they are entering their NEWT classes. They are doing this because Harry is in his sixth year. Did you miss the Aragog scene?

ellinelly-Thanks for saying that, you are a total ice cube!

**(If you review after I post this chap, I will just reply privately, or if I like your review a lot I will post it on another chapter saying that it is from this chapter! Thanks)**

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or Hershey's. Dang it....

******

**Bella **

I walked up to Luna's dorm and saw the only empty bed. I placed my things on it quickly and looked around the room. Sitting on a bed across from mine was a _Quibbler_ magazine. "Luna's bed, I am guessing" I muttered. I walked over to her bed and looked at her nightstand. On it was a picture labled _Dumbledore's Army-Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom._ All in gold letters over a picture of the eight people.I smiled as the people in the picture waved at me.

_They can't see you Bella_, I reminded myself and set the picture down. I decided that I could unpack later and walked down the stairs and into the Common Room.

"No, I don't a cousin named Cedric. I am in no way related to the Diggory's, I am sorry" I heard. I looked up and saw that Cho Chango was talking with Edward. She smiled weakly at him before sprinting up past me.

"She dated Cedric, you know, the guy that looks just like you" I reminded him.

"Oh, no wonder she went insane when she saw me" he sighed. I giggled once at that.

"Let's get going. I called Alice and Em, Alice said she's on her way and Emmett was already invited by Harry." I explained as we exited the RavenClaw Common Room.

"Okay, I think that the library is right" he walked up to a wall with a door and a huge sign that read LIBRARY. "here"

"Really? How'd you reckon that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let's go" he said and pulled me into the library.

"Hi Bella, Edward" Luna said.

"'Ello, Luna. 'Ow are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, thanks. C'mon. My friends are this way." she said and tugged us away, "Did you find the room okay?" she asked as we sat down at a table with five people already seated, one of which being Emmett.

"Bella, Edward, this is Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. Guys, this is Bella and Edward" Luna said. They all waved hello as I sat across from Harry.

"Hi Bella" he said

"'Ello 'Arry" I said

"Edward" he said and nodded his head in a greeting-way.

"Harry" Edward said and mimicked him.

"Wow, you guys are like old friends, huh?" I mocked

"Haha, Bella" Edward said and rolled his eyes

"You guys are acting like...like....Well, I dunno, but you are acting like idiots. Now, repeat after me, 'Hi Edward, it's great to meet you. Your friend Bella is so smart and caring'"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. Edward smiled, "If you think she's bad, you should meet my sister. She's a total-"

"I'm a total what, Edward? Go on, say it" someone said from behind. I turned around and Alice hugged me. "Bella" she squealed and sat down by me. "I'm Alice" she told Harry

"I'm Harry" Harry said to her

"And I'm Ron, Ron Weasely" Ron interjected.

"Nice to meet you Ron" Alice said. Ron smiled sheepishly and Hermione glared daggers at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" she sighed and turned to Edward. "So, have you ever met a boy named Viktor Krum at Durmstrang?" she asked

Ron sighed exageratedly, "Here she goes again"

*****

By about nine o'clock Harry stood up and smiled, "We should probably get to bed, before Madame Pince goes bazerk" he chuckled

"It was lovely meeting all of you" I said while standing up.

"See you tomorrow after your O.W.L.s?" Hermione asked us

"Of course" I agreed and waved as we all walked out of the library and towards our separate Common Rooms.

**Harry **

As we walked down te corridors Ron began to speak. "Isn't Alice cute?" he asked. Hermione groaned in anger and stormed away. "What did I say?" he asked me thickly.

I sighed, "Alice? Really?" I found it hard to think anyone could crush on someone so hyper.

"Yeah, why? Who do you like?" he asked

"No one" I lied

"Yeah you do, I can tell mate. " he said with a knowing smile, "Who is it?"

I couldn't lie to him again, but I couldn't tell him I fancied his sister, so I took in a deep breath, looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot and whispered, "Bella"

"What? She was with that Edward bloke. He'll rip you apart and burn the pieces!" he said.

"I don't think they're dating. They just looked like friends, they even referred to themselves as friends" I noted

"Did they actually call themselves friends, or just say 'This is my friend, Edward'?"

"The latter"

"Gosh Harry, you need some lessons in girls"

"Coming from the guy that likes one girl**(Hermione)**, snogs on another**(Lavender)**, than eats a love potion, forcing him to fall in love with another**(Romilda)**, THEN crushes on some girl he just met two hours ago**(Alice)**!" I sighed

"What girl do I like?" he asked

"Ron!" I sighed and walked ahead of him.

"Atleast give me a hint!" he begged as he followed after me

******

Okay, so I know this was just silly, but that's me, silly-willy! Thanks for reading, and sorry it took forever to update, I got stuck, then I just came up with this super crappy chapter, but the others will be better!

Next chapter is the O.W.L.s!

Thanks for reading and review of course, remember that fancy wall of replies? You could be on it, tempting, huh? That was such a rip-off from an older chap or another story, but whatevs, it's not playjerism, unless I sue myself, but then, I could get some money from me! But alas, I am broke. At least I have my awesome imagination, that others call 'odd' or 'crazy' or 'a threat to those around me'. Pft, what do those therapists know, anyways?

LOL, REVIEW! SUGAR ROX!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

******

Anjalit2624-I dunno know, which girl _do_ you like? LOL, just joking! Thanks for reviewing!

notwritten-Thank you very much, and I aprrieciate the fact that you enjoy my writing too, have a good weekend as well. One thing, though. Are you reviewing a story or closing a buisness deal? Seriously, be cool and relaxed! I think you are serious, but need to be distracted. lol. Thanks for reviewing! (I was just kidding, review any way you like, as long as it is in English and legible)

.HeaRT-Did you heart it last time? Now whose the plajerist on their own ideas, huh? lol, jk!

emmet the pimp-Thnx for saying that, and suger rox! LOL, thnx for reviewing!

Inkinhart-Finally someone who agrees with me! Thanks for reading and liking the chap!

LunaSwan-Thanks, I couldn't resist it! But I added the names to cut down on confusion

LunaSwan-OMG, thanks so so so much for reviewing EVERY chapter! You are so awesome! Awesomer than yourstruly, which is saying something! LOL, I wonder how you got EVERY prediction true. Some people thought Bella would be in Hufflepuff and Alice in Ravenclaw so congrats!

ivy ()-OMG, yeah. She was a real good writing. I loved Rosale's Café! DUI sucks,she didn't deserve it. Thnx for reading! And with great reviewers like you its hard not to keep writing!

Turquoise Blue 14-Wow, did you not read the whole 'I have a plan, quit buggin' me about it' AN? Really should do that kid. You do realize Slytherins aren't purebloods, but caniving, sly, clever people. Snape was a half-blood btw. Keep up, dude.

kate123 ()-Sorry, I can not give away that information. You'll just have to keep reading!

darkest-terror- It can be Cruciatus or Crucio, either one is acceptable. That's me! I prefer silly over drama, drama suckz. I just like being funny, but I can also be serious. I should change my name to SillyButSerious, nah. It doesn't have the same ring to it. Now I am just rambling. I tend to get on serious and smart people's nerves, but I like you. You didn't call my story stupid. Okay, I'm done now.

darkest-terror-LOL, you sound like my friend Siberiantigers05, she loves Jazz. I would be curious, but she doesn't mind spelling errors and has no older brothers. I have an older brother too, but he's a dufus.

******

OMG, I am so happy so many people are reviewing! The replies took up a whole page! It makes me all feel warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you to all who have reviewed, subsrcibed, favorited, or even just read this story, it means alot to me! Now, I am gonna be super selfish and say this: I think it would be cool to get 100 reviews, so my goal for this tory is to get 100 reviews, so tell your friends, you neighbors, your math teachers about this story and get them to read this! Thanks so much!

******

Okay, this is the part you have all been waiting for! I reveal mysuper secret plan! I know you are jumping with joy and full of excitement so dun-da-da-dun!

******

Disclaimer-The only thing I playjerised were my _own_ ideas. I feel so ashamed of myself. *Tear*.

******

**Bella POV**

All night we crammed for the O.W.L.s. Even though we had no magic, we still had to know the spells, right?

Well, anyways. We walked down tha hall, all four of us, and towards the Grand Hall where we were to take our O.W.L.s before breakfast, when we heard footsteps. "Did you hear that?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah, it smells like..." I took in a deep breath and said, "Dumbledore" Unfortunately, since Alice couldn't see into the future of what she wasn't, including wizards, she hadn't seen this coming. Nor had she seen the results of our O.W.L.s I might add.

"Hello all" he said as he turned the corner and looked at us. In his hands were four caldrons full of stuff that I had read about last night in some Potions books. "Since you had come un-prepared to our school, I thought I'd get these for you. As a welcome gift" he said and handed the caldroons to us. They had some potions ingredients, a few text books, and best of all. Wands.

"Thank you Professor" Edward said

"No problem" he said and winked at us, "Now, I must get this last one to Miss Volturi. Good luck on your exams" he said before leaving.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked

"He was using Occlums, I have no idea' Edward said

"Let's go, we're going to be late" I said, shaking off the awkwardness I felt and rushing off past them. We entered the Grand Hall and met our four examiners.

******

**Edward(Someone I haven't done yet, decided to give it a try...)**

One of the four freaky people with names I didn't give much care about gave me a test that I finished very quickly. "Very good, did you double check-"

"Triple checked actually" I corrected. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was ready for the spell, although I was going to be very embarrassed when I got a one-hundred, or whatever it is here, on the written, but failed the actually spell work.

"Very good, then" the short woman repeated, "Please demonstrate the Ridikulus curse on this boggart" she asked.

I nodded as she pulled open a wardrobe door the image of Bella, bloody and mangled popped out. The woman, of course, saw something else, but the image sacred me som much I gasped. Even though Bella was ten feet away from me performing another spell, I still felt weak and scared. I took in a deep, unnecessary breath, pointed my wand to the boggart and even thoug I knew nothing would happen, I shout, "Ridikulus!" at the thing, while picturing Jacob in Bella's place.

I smirked a bit at that thought, but then the smirk was wiped away. It was replaced with shock. The image smeared away into Jacob, as if by magic. Magic I didn't own.

"Very nice deary, but I am afraid of what you saw originally" the lady said and handed me another test. I wondered if the same happened to everyone else.

******

**Bella**

"Please perform the Summoning Charm on this cup, sweetie" the examiner asked me.

I nodded once and closed my eyes. This was going to be a train wreck. I'd be surpirsed if the cup even stirred. "_Accio Cup!_" I muttered. I felt a small breeze and opened my eyes. There, hanging by the end on my wand was the tea cup. "How?" I whispered as the examiner stood up and smiled. "Thank you" he said.

******

**Emmett**

"Now, Mr. Cullen" the examiner said, "Please use the Compass Charm, do you think you can do that?" he patronized. The Compass Charm was one of the simplest Charms, except for Lumos. He thought I was total idiot, and I was about to look like one.

"Yes, sir" I muttered, "_Point Me_" I said. I closed my eyes and waited for the humiliation, but instead I felt my wand moving. I opened my eyes again and saw that my wand was poiinting north.

"Very good, you aren't as stupid as you look"

******

Ha, here is where my super awesome secret is about to unfold! Don't review saying that they are wizards, because, guess what? They're not! Also, the same thing happened to Alice during her Potions exam, but I deleted that part because it kinda sucked. Sorry it took so long to update, but you know I love you guys!

At this time, I'd like to ask that you read my story, _The AfterMath:The Fifth Marauder's Story_. I would like some feedback on it,so thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~iREVIEW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

******

Anjalit2624-Thnx, neither are you! (JK, I am sure you are a whole lot smarter than you look...nevermind)

shesatwilightspidermonkey-Haha, thankz. I couldn't resist!

nbf4eva-And how could you not? It was written by moi! JK!

notwritten-Thnx, but I don't think I could ever stop smiling. ;)

LunaSwan-You'll see. It's all up in here. *Taps her head and winks*

HonourDesperation-Lol, thanks! I'm glad you like it!

ellinelly-NO! NO! NO! NO! They DON'T HAVE MAGIC! I TOLD YOU THEY DON'T I ALSO SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO REVIEW SAYING THEY DO!!!!!!!!! THEY DON'T!

Inkinheart-Really? Sorry 'bout that. Didn't know my awesomeness could melt a brain or two! JK, it will al be revealed in like two sentences.

******

Disclaimer-If by now you think I own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Pizza Hut, you're crazier than my science teacher! (And he's insane)

******

**Bella POV**

Okay, so my brain was racking. I had just performed magic! How weird is that? You'd be freaking out too if you were in my position.

"Okay, so we have just found out we have magic." Em said. We had snuck past the examiners after all our tests and into the Room of Requirement, thinking only that we needed a place to think. Guess where it sent us. A library.

"We don't have magic, Em" Edward said.

"I know _we_ aren't magic, Eddie, but we do _have_ magic." Emmett corrected

"Explain, please" Alice requested/begged

"Okay, so you know that joke shop the twins own?" he asked. We nodded, "They have fake wands" Emmett went on, "For squibs that want to do a couple spells" he explained. "They have a bit of magic in them so that anyone that knows the spells can use them."

"And Dumbledore got five for all of us?" I asked

"Yup" Emmett said. "We have magic."

"As in we possess it, not that we are wizards" Jane clarified.

"Yep" he nodded

"How'd you reckon all that?" I asked

"Always the tone of surprise with you" he mumbled, "I am actually smart, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Em" I said as we stood up. I grabbed hold of the door and pulled the handle. We ran out faster than you could blink and as we walked into the Grand Hall for breakfast Hermione and Harry waved at Em, Luna waved at me and Edward, Draco at Jane and some random Hufflepuff at Alice. So as we went our separate ways I noticed Dumbledore wink at us.

"Did you see-" Edward began

"Yes, yes I did." I said as we sat down acrosse from Luna.

"Morning. How'd your O.W.L.s go?" she asked us. She placed her edition of the _Quibler_ that I had seen yesterday on her bed down and smiled at us.

"Well. Very, well," I said while biting on my lip.

"Interesting" Edward said for me.

"Yes. Very interesting" I agreed. And it certainly was.

******

Okay, I know it was like super-duper short but deal with it. I did explain why they had magic and I did include and very important clue. Guess the clue when reviewing and you'll win a preview! LOL, thanx for reading and if you don't review it'll hurt my feelings. Then I'll be sad, and that's not good.

Anyway, I would like to say something terrible that happened to me:

I had to watch an R rated movie in Latin called _Gladiator_ it is so sad! It's also a bit crazy. It was made in 2000, but I'd say that now it would probably be a really strict PG-13 movie. If you have seen this movie and can relate pelase tell me! I need someone to talk to about how insane it was!

******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~iREVIEW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

******

Anjalit2624-Thnx, and don't worry. I remembered so many random things from that movie, it was so fudging weird!

ellinelly-Nah, don't worry. I am a total drama queen.

notwritten-Thnx for sharing your cool reviewing!

emmet the pimp-Ugh, I am so po'ed at you! You didn't review! It hurts! JK, but yeah. I know it was short. The idea is that one thing happens every chap. You are VERY close, the clue has to do with him winking. It's actually really hard, but don't worry. It will be revealed soon, maybe by the end of this story. I have no idea.

LunaSwan-Yep, I guess so. Might as well try, though. To make sure you're right. ;)

darkest-terror-Nope, but your close!

lulabybaby-LOL, I like you. Your funny! Thnx for reading!

breyerfan123-OMG! Guess what? You got the hint right! Dumbley does know they aren't wizards! Awesome job, man! I'll PM you the preview as soon as posible! Congratz!

Bluefire111-LOL, yeah!

AspenJewel13-Yup, your right! But someone else was right first, so sorry! Thnx for reviewing!

-passion.x-The point was that he was 'home' and with his family, but yeah the movie was messed up!

Inkinheart-Good, I'm glad it makes sense now! Thnx for reading!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or Coca-Cola. Gosh, I suck. I'll get you J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer and Mr. Coca-Cola!

******

**Emmett POV**

About five minutes into breakfast McGonnagall came to ask me what classes I'd like. I got 'Outstanding' on all of them, but I decided to stick with Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Charms so that way I'd have the same classes as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Planning to be an Auror, mate?" Ron asked me.

"Yup. It wouldn't do any good though, since the Ministry's gone to You-Know-Who" I said

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Darn, I forgot that the Ministry didn't exactly fall until next year.

"I just mean that they are having the Daily Prophet writing articals about how You-Know-Who isn't back, but he is and all. It's kind of like they've already turned to him"

"Oh, that makes sense" Ron said, nodding.

"'Course it does" I whispered.

"Emmett, I wanted to ask you" Ron began again, "About your sister" he explained

"Bella? She's a total klutz. Major safety hazard, man" I said, excluding the fact that the only safety hazrd would be Edward of he saw Bella with anyone else.

"No, Alice"

"Alice? That little sugar filled pixie of doom and fashion?" I asked dubiously. He nodded, "What about her?"

"Is she single?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned before stalking off. Ron was so thick.

"Why does she keep doing that?" he asked

"Alice....Is...." I said, racking my brain, "Special. Might as well ask her. Can't do any harm" I shurgged. I knew Alice would be mad, but while we are saving the Wizarding World, we might as well have some fun, right?

"Thanks, mate" he said with a smile. This was going to be interesting....

******

**Harry POV**

Later, during Herbology, Ronw as being a total idiot. Alice and Bella were paired together and were grinding a plant up into some type of paste, while Ron and I were doing the same.

"You'll want to get the paste soft and thick" Madame Sprout said

"Just like Crabbe's skull, huh?" Ron chuckled

"Focus Ron" I reminded him.

******

**Alice POV**

I was with Bella in Herbology when I heard Ron and Harry talking.

"Just like Crabbe's skull, huh?" Ron said and chuckled.

"Focus Ron" Harry said to him, "And quit staring at Alice" he hissed

"Ha, the Weasely kid's checking you out" Edward chuckled

"Shut it, Eddie" I hissed at him.

"Alice, calm down. Maybe he liked your hair, or something" Bella mocked

"He likes you" the three of them said together, "How do you know?" they asked each other

"He told me" Emmett shrugged

"I read his mind" Edward explained

"I'm a girl" Bella said

"Wow" I said slightly annoyed.

Maybe I can use this to my advantage, I thought. Edward looked at me, slightly puzzled. "Don't worry little Eddie, all will be revealed in good time" I said.

******

WOW, this was short...

LOL, Alice has a plan. I know what you are think. Uh-Oh. But don't worry. This is a good plan!

Pleeze review, tell me what you thought! BTW, guessing the plan would also get you a preview! I am having so many contests, ooh! Here's another!

Tell people about my other story, and you get cookies!

Oh, and I big Congrats to breyerfan123 for guessing the hint! Dumbley DOES know that they are NOT wizards, but how? It will all be revealed in due time! Thnx for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

******

notwritten-Thnx for saying that, again...

LunaSwan-LOL, yeah. I wish I were Edward too. Then I could read my history teacher's mind and find out my test answers. Thnx for reading!

darkest-terror-LOL, I guess you should be. Considering its Alice!

broodwayfreak123-LOL, thnx. Your nice!

AspenJewel13-Nope, but good idea! But I think you are mistaken. The ministry didn't fall until Deathly Hallows, and they didn't mention Voldemort in the Order of the Phoenix.

emmett the pimp-LOL, thnx for reading!

lulabybaby-LOL, totally!

HonourDesperation-LOL, thnx for reviewing twice! Yup, the wands are magic! Alice's plan does have to do with Ron, but don't worry! Thnx for reading!

emmyleedouglas-Of course I missed you, how could I not, although a little less after that....Anyways, frazzled? Unique word, but I like it! LOL! Thnx for reading!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, or a single for making me feel as low as a...as a....as a very low thing!

******

**Harry POV**

"Look, I know you like Bella and all, but I think she is dating Edward" Ron began as we left Herbology

"You're right Ron. I should give up and find someone new" I said, pretending to give up. I was actually really glad, as nice as Bella was, she seemed too...obsessed....with Edward.

"Glad you're taking this well, mate" Ron said. "Wait." he said on an after thought, "You're taking this _really_ well. Like you've already found someone else. Who is she?" he asked. Since when was he so smart?

"No one at all." I lied

"Does she have a sister?"

"No"

"A cousin. A female one?"

"Yeah"

"Think you could hook me up?" Ron asked

"You have no idea how disgusting and wrong that is" I said while walking away. "Ugh" I said one last time before walking to Charms

******

"Harry, you really should tell Ron" Hermione told me while we sat in the library.

"He'd kill me if he knew" I said, shaking my head

"Harry, Ron has the right to know. He loves her, he wouldn't stand in your way"

"Yeah he would Hermione. He'd kill me!" I said

"No, he wouldn't. You're his best friend, you're like his brother"

"And I want to date his sister!" I snapped

"Right, sorry" she said, "Anyway, Ron doesn't care who you date. He's sweet like that."

"Tell you what, I'll ask Ginny out when you ask Ron out" I said before getting up.

******

**Bella POV**

During Charms class Emmett stole my boyfriend, Ron stole Alice, and Dean took Hermione, claiming he needed an Outstanding in the class and someone that could help him get it so I sat down next to Harry, and for some reason, Ron winked at him.

"Hey, Harry" I said

"Hi Bella" he said. "What happened to your accent?" he asked

"Oh, that. I was...born in England. I have always had an English accent, but when I went to Beaxbatons I developed a French one.I usually slip back into my English accent when I am away from the school"I lied

"Oh" he nodded. It made no sense at all, but I guess he _had_ to buy it. I was really actually relieved not to have to speak in that rediculus accent.

******

**RON POV(Srry, I'm whiching the POV's a lot!)**

I sat down by Alice, but Harry gave me a reproachful look. "Sorry" I mouthed, "She's just so cute"

He rolled his eyes, obviously understanding what I said. I was about to turn to the board when I saw Bella Swan sitting down next to Harry. I knew he wasn't over her! I winked at him, and held my thumb up, but he just glared at me.

******

**Bella POV**

Right as I was about to walk into the Great Hall for lunch Alice, Edward and Emmett all stopped me. Nailing me to the wall. "Bella, we need your help" Emmett began

"What is it?" I asked

"We need you to, um. Remember the DA?" Alice asked. I nodded

"Well, um, we were thinking it would be a great idea to reinstate that" Edward said

"And the only way to do is that to get Harry to agree to do it" Alice said

"And since he likes you...." Emmett trailed off

"He likes me?" I asked

"Yup, he told Ron, and Ron told me" Em explained

"So, I have to get him to reinstae the DA?" I asked

"Yes" the three of them said together

"Fine" I sighed. "Why can't Alice do it? Or Emmett?" I asked

"Because, I have my own plans" Alice said darkly

"And, you kinda have to...Um...Flirt" Emmett whispered

"Flirt?" I snapped

"Don't worry. It's just a bit" Edward asured me

"And you agreed to this?" I hissed

"Bella, the DA is essencial. You really think _Snape_ can prepaere them for You-Know-Who?" Emmett questioned

"Fine. If the entire Wizarding Worled depends on me getting Harry to reinsate the DA, I'll do it" I agreed.

******

I walked into the Great Hall, but instead of walking to the Ravenclaw table I walked to the Gryffindor one. "Could I talk to you a minute Harry?" I asked

"Um, sure Bella" he agreed. As he stood up, Ginny glared at me a bit. I didn't blame her, if I found out that Edward liked someone else I'd be jealous too.

We walked into an empty classroom and I smiled at him. "You know, I saw a picture in Luna's room. The DA. She told me all about it" which wasn't a total lie. She didn't tell me about the DA, but forced me to sign the parchment, so that I couldn't tell anyone. "I think it's so cool how you led everyone and taught them about the Defense Against Dark Arts" I said.

"It...It was nothing. Really" he siad

"Don't be modest" I said, "It must have taken a lot" I said, walking a bit closer to him.

"No, not really" he said, taking an involuntary step back.

"Harry, I think that you are a much better teacher than Snape. You could lead everyone in Hogswarts, you could teach them things that Snape wouldn't even begin to be able to do. You know that just as much as I do" I said, not making any sense.

"Bella, I-I-I dunno" he sighed, "I can't. I like someone else" he whispered, "The DA was her idea. I like her" he said to himself, more than to me.

"Harry, I-" I began, but before I could say anything else, he left.

Great, I thought. I walked out of the classroom and into the hall, when I saw Ginny. "Could I talk to you, Ginny?" I asked.

"Sure" she agreed. I promised myself I'd never use an Unforgivable Curse on anyone, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As she walked through the door, I closed it. She took no notice to this, but only sat on top of a desk. I pulled out my wand, and as she noticed that, her legs stopped swinging. She reached for her pocket, but before she could, I spoke. "_Imperio_"

********(Kay, this part is gonna get really fluffy, something I hate, and it killed me to write it so don't hate me if it sucks because I can't write this kinda stuff!)**

**3****rd**** Person POV, late at night. Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry sat in an armchair, late at night. He stared into the fire, his heart wanting nothing more to see his Godfather's face, to speak to him. To tell him what was wrong. But he wouldn't. Sirius would never come back, and he had to remember that.

"Harry?" Someone called to him. He half-expected itto be Hermione, since it was a girl's voice, but he was too tired to hear the distinction in it.

He turned, but to his surprise, it was Ginny. She smiled at him, he smiled back. "Mind if I join you?" she asked

"Of course" he said, smiling brightly. She bounded over to him, sitting on top of the arm rest of the chair he was seated in.

"I've been thinking lately" she began, "About the DA. Harry, you and I both know Voldemort is coming back. Obviously a war is stirring, and obviously Snape won't teach us enough to stop him. Snape will make sure that we loose, that we all die and that 'The Dark Lord' rises. Harry, the DA was enough to protect us in the Department of Mysteries, and it should be enough to protect us against You-Know-Who, at least it will be more that Snape can do. Will you at least consider reinstating the DA?" she asked. She tucked a piece of dark hair behind his ear, so that she could the almond shaped green eyes that illuminated his pale face and contrasted deeply against the black mop atop his head.

He looked into the two deep pools of saphire and light that she called eyes and couldn't help but feel mesmerized. He smiled at her, "I..Um, I...I guess I....I could....You know...If...If you want" he stuttered

She giggled, placing one finger over his mouth to quiet him. "Thank you" she whispered, kissing his cheek before walking back up to her dorm.

Harry felt a chill go up his spine, his cheek tingled, and smiled happily.

Although it seemed odd to him that she'd bring up the DA like that, or kiss him like that. Then something clicked. "Bella" he whispered.

******

Ooooh tons of drama! Plus a HUGE twist! It's also a tiny bit longer than usual, and I brought the DA at random, but I had actually planned on doing this a while back, but I got sidetracked and only now remembered that I was going to do it.

ANYWAYS, like I said. I hate too much fluffiness, so I tried to keep it to a minimun and the regular hilarity at a maximun. But that didn't work out so I re-wrote it into this. Sorry!

Thnx for reading, next chap will be better, I swear!

*******

Preview time! Okay, so I have been writing this story since January and its almost done, it's called 30 Years Ago, and I'd like to give you all a preview just before I post it. Just as a thnx for reading! Ready? Here it is-

_******_

_Later that night, when Ginny was asleep, I sat by the stairs and pulled out the tiny time-turner. "1977" I murmured. The light came on again and the Grand Hall, obviously deserted at this late hour, came into sight. "Dumbledore's office" I muttered._

_The Grand Hall smeared out of view and Dumbledore's office could be seen. I smiled, Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking about something, I leaned in closer to see if I could hear what they were saying, but instead I began to feel as if I were Disapparating. I watched as my surrounds changed, and in all the haste, I dropped the time-turner._

Like it? You probably also don't know what's it's about, but that's the idea, so that none of you can steal it! LOL, JK!I know no one would atempt to steal my story idea, because I'd hunt you down, but you know. Just In Case. I'm paranoid! Thnx for reading!

******


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

******

Anjalit2624-LOL, yeah....It was Harry, btw. Thnx for reading!

AspenJewel13 ()-Well, that's different. I was talking about fifth year and seventh year stuff in the actual story. Em literally messes up, saying that the ministry has already fallen and then lies, saying that the ministry isn't talking about Voldy. Ron was just being an idiot. Srry if that wasn't clear! About Ginny's eyes, are you serious? Oh well, that was just one tiny deet.

lilyflower42-Srry 'bout that, I sort of rushed into posting it without reading over it. Jane isn't going to join the DA, she is pretty much out there, doing stuff...Thnx for reading!

LunaSwan-Thnx for reviewing, your reviews always make me smile! Yeah, Bella use an Unforgivable Curse. How will anyone forgive her now? LOl, you'll just have to wait and see!

I love fred weaseley( )-Of course! I luv requests! Thnx for the idea! And thxnf ro reviewing!

I love Fred weaseley-Thnx, you're the only one that said anything about it!

I love Fred weaseley( )-Thnx, I loved that line from the book. (PS, thnx for revwing so much!)

I love Fred weasley ()-LOL, yeah. That examiney had a stick up his butt, at least that's what my brothey said!

I love Fred weasley ()-Yep, it's essencial because I wanted one wamp in each house. Thnx for reading!

I love Fred weaseley-Really? I didn't know it waz funny! Thnx. Your sooooo funny!

I love Fred weasely-Thnx, I am so so so happy you read every chap and REVIEWED EVERY chap! Thnx so much!

lulabybella-Harry's world, duh! Who wouldn't! Yeah, I guess the preview made noooooo sense, but it will be revealed I due time. I seem t osay that a lot, huh? Thnx for reading!

notwritten-Thnx, how could I not smile when I have an awesome reader like you?

emmet tthe pimp-LOL, yeah. BIG TWIST!

annie547-LOL, thnx. I do try. LOL JK! Thnx for reading, you're nice!

*******

Advertisment Time!

LOL, so anytime I find a really awesome story I just have to tell every reader I get about it, but since the website won't allow links to work, I'll just have to tell you the story name and author. And guess who the lucky author is? Selesteant! She wrote and awesome story called _A Prankster and Lover at Heart: James S Potter_ so once your done reading this awesome fanfic, why not check out another great one? LOL, JK! But seriously read it because its good!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own HP or Twilight, but I do own my funny disclaimers! They're mine! You can't have 'em, Easter Bunny!

******

**Harry POV**

"Bella came onto to you?" Ron asked dubiously. I decided not to tell them about how Bella imperiused Ginny, but I might as well have told them about what happened during lunch, right?

"She asked me to reinstate the DA' I explained

"But what's so bad about that? I mean, maybe she was just speaking to you as a friend." Hermione suggested

"It wasn't like you and I talk, Hermione, it was like how...How...How Krum used to talk to you" I said

"Oh." she sighed. I would have continued talking to them, but I saw Bella walk by and decided I should definitely talk to her.

"See you guys later" I said, running off. "Bella! Bella!" I called.

She stopped and turned around as I skidded to a stop so abrupt that Mrs. Norris screeched before running off. "I need to talk to you" I began, "It's bad enough to tried to flirt with me when you're dating Edward, but Imperiusing Ginny? That's too much and too far!" I said

"I didn't Imperius her" she said

"Really? Then why was she talking to me about the DA last night?"

"I dunno" she shrugged

"You're lying!" I accused

"No, I'm not. Just let me explain, okay?" she begged. I nodded

_~FlashBack~_

_I walked out of the classroom and into the hall, when I saw Ginny. "Could I talk to you, Ginny?" I asked._

_"Sure" she agreed. I promised myself I'd never use an Unforgivable Curse on anyone, but desperate times called for desperate measures._

_As she walked through the door, I closed it. She took no notice to this, but only sat on top of a desk. I pulled out my wand, and as she noticed that, her legs stopped swinging. She reached for her pocket, but before she could, I spoke. "Imperio" _

_But nothing happened. I didn't think that I wanted to control her enough. "Bella, were you trying to Imperius me?" Ginny asked_

_"No, no!" I said hastily_

_"Yes you were!" she shouted, "How could you?" she asked before storming off_

_~End~_

"She didn't speak to me after that." she finished

"So you got Alice to talk to her for you" I said

"No"

"Emmett?"

"No"

"Edward?"

"No, no one"

"So the...The talking, and the thinking, and the hair-pushing back, and the...the kiss were for real?" I asked

"Huh?" she asked, "I have to go, I'm sorry. Really" she said before leaving,

I couldn't believe it! Ginny kissed me, she kissed me! And she wasn't imperiused! My brain was racking so hard that taking a sledge-hammer to the head would actually feel relieving.

Then, I saw her. Ginny was walking towards the library with Neville and Luna, then I noticed where I was standing. Right next to the library. "Ginny!" I gasped, "Could I talk to you" I said a bit more calmly as she turned to look at me.

"Be right back" she said to them. She walked over to me and smiled. "What's up, Harry?" she asked

"I decided that maybe I should reinstate the DA." I told her. Her face lit up with happiness, "That's great!" she squealed, pulling me into a hug. I instantly relaxed into it and wrapped my arms around her.

"One more thing" I said as we let go, "I know Bella was really OOC yesterday, but it was only because her parents are being held captive by Death Eaters, and she thought that maybe if she joined the DA she could get strong enough to fight them to get her parents back. She's Muggle-born, you know" I lied.

"Really? I had no idea" Ginny said in awe. "That's absolutely terrible!" she cried, "No wonder"

"Yep, but don't tell anyone. I'm sworn to secrecy"

"Of course, I won't tell a soul." she promised

******

**Ron POV**

"Ron, could I talk to you?" Hermione asked me

"'Course 'Mione. What's up?" I asked, we were in the Common Room, enjoying our free period.

"I'm worried about Harry" she said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, Bella is dating Edward, and Bella was flirting with Harry and Harry was talking to her this morning. Bella told me Edward's the jealous type, and that they were really serious." she explained

"I told him to stay away from her!" I said, "What are we gonna do? She's obviously nuts about him!" I said

"I know, I know. Maybe we should talk to Harry" she said

"Good idea" I agreed

********(Srry, that was just another one of my corny scenes. They make me smite because of how dumb they are)**

**Harry POV**

"Bella" I whispered as I saw her in the library. "I talked to Ginny, and I told her that you didn't mean to try to Imperius her." I said

"Really? How'd you pull that off?" she asked.

I told her the entire story, from last night in the Common Room to only moments ago in the hall.

"Wow. That's quite the story." she said.

"Yeah."

"You lied to her for me?" she asked

"Yep" I nodded, "I had to. Or else it would have looked as if I were hanging out with a crazy girl" I joked. She giggled a bit and I smiled

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it" she smiled whole-heartedly at me.

"It's what friends do, right?" I asked. She nodded.

******

**Ron POV**

Hermione and I were looking through the library door at Harry and Bella. Thye were smiling and laughing and looked really happy. "I dunno, 'Mione. Are you sure Edward and her didn't break up or something?" I asked

"Positive, they're mad about each other. Or at least, that's what Edward told me" she sighed. "I had no idea Bella was like that" she whispered

"I had no idea Harry was into anyone besides Ginny" I said

"Wait, you knew?" she asked

"Yeah, you did too?" I asked

"Yeah, Harry told me. Who told you?"

"Please, 'Mione. I am the prick's best friend. You really think he could by liking my sister without me knowing?" I asked

"He talks in his sleep, doesn't he?" Hermione guessed

"Yeah." I sighed, "He's always talking about how pretty and smart she is and how good a Quidditch player she is and its just not right, okay!" I shouted.

"Shh!" she hushed, "Do you really want them to find us?" she asked

"No, because that'd be terrible" someone said, someone that wasn't me. I shut my eyes, silently praying that it wasn't Harry. Then I looked up and saw a pair of emrald green eyes, eyes that no one else could have.

******

Oooooh! Didn't I tell you this was a huge twist? I think Harry and Bella are getting _too_ friendly, what'd you think? Please tell me! Thnx for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

******

emmyleedouglas-LOL, you don't annoy me! You're reviews make me laugh so hard! That's actually why the imperiius curse didn't work, because of her wand. GASP! I have totally forgotten about Jane! Thnx for reminding me, LOL! Thnx for reviewing, you're an awesome friend!

AspenJewel13 ()-RU crazy? I'd never do that! LOL, that's why I asked if they were too friendly! Don't worry about it, I don't like fighting on fanfic's anyways.

LunaSwan-As confusing as that is it was very nice! I love your reviews, you always make me smile! Thnx for reading and liking it so much!

L Twilight-LOL, thnx! I'm glad you think I am original! And your so right, the world isn't creative enough! Thnx for reading!

notwritten-Thnx, you too!

Painelust-LOL, don't worry. I have those days too. *Gasp*! LOL, JK! Thnx for reading!

Bella'Mason-Cullen17-LOL, thnx!

annie547-LOL, thnx! Me too!

I love Fred weasley ()-Your reviews always make me smile! You're definitely one of my fave readers too! LOL. You're really funny too, thnx for reading!

lulabybaby-OMG NO NO NO NONO! This is so not HarryxBella! I would kill myself if it was! Trust me, this is so canon! Thnx for reading!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, you never cease to scare me senseless! LOL, JK. OOC mean out of control, that's all. And yes, you can have a virtual cookie(I just have to figure out how to send them). Haha, thnx for reading! TTYL Wow, this was a long reply....

broadwayfreak123-LOL, thnx! Lova ya!

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257-Yeah, thnx

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or James Potter. Doesn't my life suck?

******

**"**Harry, what're you doing here?' Ron asked as he stared at his best friend, disbelief glowing in his eyes.

"Oh, just sitting. Talking. Finding out that my so called best mates were spying on me!" Harry hissed

"Me? You're the one talking to her when you're in love with my sister!" Ron snapped

"And you! You have a boyfriend" Hermione started, his voice rising

"Yes I do, and we're very happy" Bella hissed

"Happy, are you? Just friends, are you? Flirted with Harry, didn't you!" Ron yelled

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry shouted

"Yeah, defend her!" Hermione said sarcastically

"Of course I will when you lot are attacking her for a misunderstanding!" Harry said

"What misunderstanding?" Ron asked

"Bella...." Harry began, "If from France, right?" Ron nodded, "And remember Fluer?" Hermione nodded, "Well, the French are just...."

"Passionate" Bella finished for him.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "We're just friends."

"Yeah, I'm engaged to Edward" Bella said

"Oh" Hermione's face fell, "I'm so so sorry, Bella. I feel terrible"

The two girls walked off, leaving Harry and Ron. "Blimey Harry" Ron said, "My sister" he sighed

"I'm...I'm sorry" Harry said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked

"If I had a sister and you fancied her, would you tell me?" Harry asked

"Bloody hell, no" Ron said

"See?" Harry said, smilling his loppy-sided grin.

"Okay, fine. But let's never discuss this, ever." Ron said

"Agreed" Harry said, sighing. "Women, huh?"

"My sister's not a women!" Ron shouted

"That's not something you want to shout" Harry said.

"Right" Ron said as he went a furious shade of red.

Harry smiled, "Let's go." he said while fingering a mysterious Galleon.

******

The next day at Weasely Wizard's Wheezes, Fred and George smiled wickedly at each other. "The DA" Fred said

"Harry's finally come through!" George said

"Well, let's not just stand here!" Fred said

"We're off to see the Wizard" George sang as he stashed the glowing Galleon into his pocket and they aparated to Hogsmeade.

******

"See you tonight Harry" Parvatil Patil said to him as she passed him in the hall.

He waved at her and pressed on towards DADA. "Harry! Can't wait 'till tonight!" Neville said excitedly.

Harry smiled at the young boy as two more girls walked by saying, "Nice choice, Potter" and winked at him.

Apparantly everyone had gotten the messgae he sent out through the coins, meaning no one had lost fate and tossed theirs and that the Protean Charm hadn't faded.

"Today" Snape said as he snapped the door shut, "We will learn about vampires"

******

"Hello everyone" harry said as he stood infront of the DA. "Thank you for coming"

"Are we late?" Someone asked as they burst in.

"Fred? George?" Harry asked skeptically

"You bet your tuckus it is" George said.

"Glad you came!" Harry said.

"Well, don't let us stop you" Fred said

"Yeah, go on then."

"Well, I-I was just saying that..." Harry stuttered, "Look. _Voldemort_ is back." A few cringed at his name, but Harry pressed on. "Snape won't protect us from him. A war is rising and we need to be protected. Now, are you with me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" they all agreed

He looked down and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Alice were giving him proud looks and encouraging smiles.

"Um," Harry said.

"Now, anyone who wasn't here last year, if you could please sign this sheet of parchment" Hermione said, standing up next to Harry.

FiveHufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, and three Ravenclaws stepped up to sign the parchment. Four of which were Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice. "Hi Ron" Alice said in a flirty voice

"H-H-Hi A-A-Alice" Ron stuttered

"I was wondering, want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she asked

"O-O-O-Okay" he agreed

She smiled and walked away. "So that's Alice's plan" Edward muttered to Bella.

"Can't you read their minds?" she asked

"Hermione is always thinking about complicated mathimatical equations, and Harry is always thinking about Quidditch. It's like they can feel it when someone is picking their brain" Edward shrugged

"What about Ron?" Bella asked, she stared at the love-sick goof, wondering what he was thinking.

"He thinks about Hermione a lot" Edward said to her, he stared at the red-head with wonder in his eyes.

******

"Hey Harry" Fred said to the boy as they left the Room of Requirement.

"How's it hanging?" George asked. They walked down the halls of the great castle and towards the exit doors.

"Hi Fred, George" Harry said to his favorite twins and pranksters. Harry fingered the magic Galleon lightly as they left the castle.

"So, you finally came through, huh?" George said

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked

"You finally got the DA back together!" Fred said happily

"Yeah" Harry said as if it were nothing. He had no idea how much it meant to every student that was there that day, and how relieved they were to know they'd have some sort of protection against the Dark Arts.

"You know, Harry" George said

"If you want to date her" Fred said

"You can"

"Ginny?" Harry asked, dumbfoundedly

"Either her or Ron" George said,

"Though I think Ron is girlier" Fred joked

Harry chuckled. "But how'd you know?" he asked

"Dude, you talk in your sleep" George said

"Yeah, we could hear you up in our dorm!" Harry felt himself go red, he always dreamnt of those he love. James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Bill, Charley, Hermione, Ron and....Ginny. Maybe he dreamnt more about Ginny, but so be it. He also dreamnt of Hedwig, Quidditch and Voldemort, for crying out loud!

"That...That means a lot to me" Harry said, "But, I don't think I'm ready" He hung his head down low and walked towards the lake, even if it was dark and cold; he needed a place to think. A place to be alone.

******

I am so happy! We reached the goal, over 100 reviews! Yay! I am so happy! I'd like to thnk everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited or even read this story! It means a lot to me! So, thnx!

On another note~

Srry this chap sucked, I am having WORST writer's block, so I probably won't update for a while, but I will try soooooo hard! Thnx for reading and putting up sucky writer's block! LOL!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

******

LulabyBaby-Ugh, I so know what you mean! Anything besides HarryxGinny would be a crime! LOL, thnx for reviewing!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, don't worry. The bouncy house was plenty funny. I am going to incorporate Jane during the Hogsmeade trip(Unfortuantely, it took me eleven chapters to think about it). Don't worry, Jane is coming soon! (Any ideas on where else I can add her?)

darkest-terror-Ugh, I know, right?

Anjalit2624-LOL, nice. Thnx for reading!

notwritten-Thnx

Blue ranger 1983-Now, there's a couple things wrong with that. Because on almost every fan site for either Harry Potter or Twilight the Crucio and Jane's ability are compared to be almost exactly the same. I, also, never claimed that Bella's ability would help against the Crucio either. Finally, if you remember, Bella's shield is supposed to block Legimens just as well as Occlumens, so Dumbledore never knew Jane was a 'blood thirsty vicious creature'. Thnx for reading, but no worries. I've done my homework.

LunaSwan-LOL, thnx, talk to you later!

I love Fred Weasley ()-Thnx, your reviews always make me smile! The twins are actually tons of fun to write and I was totally happy to do it! I'm glad you like this story, it really makes me happy!

AspenJewel13 ()-Thnx, I'm glad it didn't suck as bad as I thought. LOL, thnx for reading and being patient with me and my creativity pothole.

tatianacat271 –Thnx. Jane is in her fifth year just because at first I was going to make her friends with Ginny and Luna and a bunch of other fifth years, then I thought 'What the hey, I might as well just make her a Slytherin and have her be-friend Malfoy. I might change it so that she hangs out with Luna and Ginny a bit, but thnx for reading and if you have any more questions, feel free to ask!

emmet the pimp-Of course, too much fluffy is terrible! Thnx for reading!

ivy ()-Don't worry, not in the slightest! There's no obligation to review, take a chill pill babe! (Or dude!)

ivy ()-LOL, thnx! And thnx for reviewing!

ivy ()-Nope, not in the books

ivy ()-I'm glad!

jamester56-Thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, you know how I know? I dunno know.

******

The D.A. meetings became regular things now, meetings were held almost every week, sometimes bi-weekly, and everyone was always enthusiastic about coming. After about three weeks, Harry began teaching everyone how to conjure a Patronus, since most people didn't get it before. "Like this?" Bella asked Harry, pointing her wand out.

"Um, sort of. Try...Doing this" he moved her wand to a different angle, and smiled. 'Perfect". A small rumble escaped Edward's chest as he growled in anger. Ginny stuck rolled her eyes and went back to conjuring her horse without any trouble. Cho stuck up her nose, and turned her head, acting as if anyone cared what she did, and went back to her own Patronus.

Harry walked up to Hermione, to was also walking up and down the aisles of students, helping those who needed it. "Do you feel it too?" she asked him silently

"Yeah, someone's picking our brains. You think it's one of Voldemort's spies?" he asked

"I think we should be alert" she said, eyeing Edward oddly. "How've you been blocking it?"

"Quidditch. You?"

"Ancient Runes translations." she said, still looking at Edward. "Watch out for them" she warned

"What? Hermione, they're just kids!" Harry said

"Think about it Harry. We feel normal for five and a half years, then they com along and suddenly we can feel someone reading our thoughts. Isn't that a bit particular?" she asked

"Look. Voldemort's back, you and I both know that. We also know he has spies here, at school. Including Snape and Malfoy, it could easily be one of them." he said, the bitterness evident in his voice.

"You're just saying that because you can't stand to admit that Miss Prom Queen, over there" she pointed to Bella, "Could actually be bad, like Malfoy" she snapped before walking off.

"Women" he muttered

******

"Hermione" Harry said, walking over to his friend in the library, his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry" he held out his hands, revealing a very old, rather large book titled _The History of Ancient Runes_.

"Harry, how did you ever find this?" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Well, you know. The Room of requirement comes in handy. Especially when you think 'How can I make up worth Hermione?' while pacing back and forth in some random place. I didn't even know where I was until the door appeared. Then the book was just there, on a pedistool, with a golden plaque underneath it saying 'For Hermione Love Harry'. Mad, eh?" he said, smiling joyfully.

"Oh, thank you so much Harry" she said, hugging him so tight that he could hardly breath.

"'Er-My-Nee, can' breath" he grunted. She let go of him, turning red, before he let out a chuckle. "So, you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yep" she nodded, "Friends?"

" 'Till the end" he agreed, happy that one of his best friends wasn't mad at him.

******

Since the Hogsmeade trip from about three and a half weeks ago had been canceled, the students were now going that weekend, and Ron had still kept his promise about going with Alice, which Lavender and Hermione didn't not enjoy one bit.

"Hi Alice" Ron said nervously as he met up with her just outside the castle.

"Hi Ron" she said to him, smiling brightly. "So, I was thinking"

"Yeah?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You and Hermione are really cute together, and she really-"

"Nah, Hermione and I are just friends" Ron said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh, is that why she and Harry are snuggling over there?" she asked, pointing over to the two, about fifteen feet away.

Ron turned to look at them. They weren't exactly snuggling, but Hermione _did_ have her head on his shoulder, and Harry _did_ have his arm around her waist, and they _were_ awfully close.

Ron's face, ears and neck were bright red, his fists were balled, and his jaw was clenched, "I have to go" he said through grit teeth before storming off.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, pulling her head up.

"Yeah, you look troubled, mate" Harry agreed, taking his arm off of Hermione.

He only glared at them before muttering something that sounded like "Like you don't know" before walking off, towards the Hog's Head pub.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Ginny asked, walking up to the two with Dean.

'We don't know" Hermione said. "Where's Fred and George? They could help"

"They went to check out some shop up ahead, they're thinking about buying it" Ginny said."What were you two doing, anyway?" she asked Harry and Hermione

"Nothing, we were talking" Harry said smoothly.

"Yeah, but you were really close, almost hugging" Ginny said slowly.

"It's cold, okay?" Hermione said sharply, "Besides, Harry likes you" she added quickly.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped. She quickly covered her mouth, obviously angry at her mistake and Harry took a step back in embarrassment. "Let's just go find Fred and George, they'll be able to talk to Ron" he muttered.

"Good idea" Ginny agreed quietly. Dean looked furious, he glared from Harry, to Hermione to Ginny, then back to Harry, then Ginny before storming off, by himself, back to the castle. "Dean!" Ginny shouted. He didn't answer, but only broke into a run before he disappeared through the doors. "Git" she muttered before they all took off towards the village.

"Why'd you say that?" Harry asked Hermione so silently that she could hardly hear him.

"I didn't mean to, it all slipped out. Kind of like when Snape hexed Ron to tell him the truth about whether or not he really mastered non-verbally hexing someone" Hermione muttered back.

"But didn't he use a speak-your-mind spell?" Harry asked. **(Does such a spell exist? IDK)** Suddenly Harry began looking around the area nervously.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Someone could've put a spell on you. They were probably aiming for me and missed" Harry said hastily, "No one around seems to have a wand on hand" he sighed before walking forward with the rest of them. "There's Fred and George" he said, pointing to the two coming out of Zonko's , shaking a man's hand.

"Harry" Fred said, smiling broadly, "Fancy seeing you here" he was obviously excited about seeing them, but also surprised.

"Hi Fred, George" Harry said, "Can we talk to you. Something's wrong with Ron"

"Yeah, we just saw him storming by." George said.

"C'mon, let's go find him" Fred said, walking towards the Hog's Head.

******

Okay, sorry if this chapter is short, sucky, and altogether random! Like I said, I am having a crappy writer's block and this is the best I could come up with. I would also like to say this is NOT a HarryxHermione story either, what they were doing will be explained in the next chapter, I swear! This is totally 100% CANNON!!!!! I am warning you, if you review saying that this better not be a HarryxMione story, I will hurt you! Okay, I'm okay now. LOL, srry!

Review! 'Cause if you don't, I'll never know if you want me to continue or not. How does that feel on your conscious, huh?


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to start by saying, I'm sorry I completely fell off the face of the earth!**

**I was taking a year off to chill and hone my writing, and I really hope it paid off! But I'm back and I have tons of stories to throw at you all, but I don't want to post them until I get a few more reviews on my new story **_**Time Stands Still**_**. I really tried hard on it and I was disappointed in the lack of reviews! **

**Also I am still working on **_**Twenty Years Ago, **_**the sequel to **_**Thirty Years Ago**_**, so I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thanks for reading this and please take the time to look at Time Stands Still, because if no one reads it I don't want to spend my time writing it(Not to sound like a Diva, but just like most of you I have tests, homework and friends to juggle along with writing and I don't want my work to be in vain).**

**Thanks again, **

**DistractedButSerious(Because no one else would use so many exclamation points!)**


End file.
